School Days
by strangelittlething
Summary: A young Ray and Neela in high school meet each other in a negative way not knowing what the future holds for them.More of the really bad summary inside,hopefully the fic
1. The bookworm and the punk

**School Days**

Disclaimer:I do **not** own anything cept Aunt Ginny,Ms.Camille,Mrs Crenshaw and Kym Pereira.

Summary:They knew each other before they actually knew each other and they don't even know it... yet.Will rewind back and then fast forward very much later.Hope you get it!Not very good at summing up stuff.This is my second fic overall.

Intro

Neela Rasgostra is a very bright student but a very insecure person.She was born in England and she's from a big family. She had to move to Philadelphia to live with her Aunt Ginny as her parents were having problems and didn't want her to be affected. Ginny was the only one who was willing to take her in and unfortunately she had to move away from her school and friends to go there for at least a year.She is the shyest and quietest in her class as well as the shortest.One who pays attention while everyone else in class was messing around,including her best friend,Kym Pereira.Plays the viola.

Ray Barnett grew up in philly.He is a problem child.He is always late for school and is quite the ladies man.He is one of the kids always disrupting class.Lives with his parents,whom at one point sent him to the boys home as they couldn't handle him.He was sent back home by them cause they couldn't handle him either.Hangs out with guys who are just as carefree as he is and plays the guitar.

_chapter 1_

Neela met her friend Kym who lived just a few blocks away from her aunt Ginny's house.It was her second day attending the new school and Kym was very kind to go with her to show her where she has to alight incase shetook the bus alone next time.

"Kym, thanks for accompanying me." Neela said to her friend.

"No prob we're friends right?" The two girls just smiled at each other.

Neela took out her book revise for the pop quiz her teacher Ms.Camille had mentioned the day before.

"Neela do you always have to study?chill a little its only a pop quiz." Kym said to her.

"My parents sent me here so I will be able to concentrate on my studies better than back home where the problems they were having had been affecting my concentration so thats what i need to do,study or there is no way i can make it in life."

Kym just shook her head and smiled at her friend.A few stops later a group of very noisy,rowdy guys boarded the bus.They went to sit behind with a group of girls.

"Wow do they have to make a special entrance?" Neela asked sarcastically.

"Yeah they think they own the bus and the school." Kym said.

"They go to our school?" Neela asked her friend.

"Yeah that's Ray Barnett and his gang." She answered.

With that Neela just ignored them and got back to studying.The noise was getting worst she couldn't take it.

She suddenly stood up.

"Would you all just shut up,some people are trying to study!" Neela raised her voice.The kids behind were silent for a while and all burst out laughing at her.She was so embarrased she just sat back down in her seat.

"Neela?" Kym called out to her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"This is a public bus people get to do what they want so don't try to control them."

"Ok." She buried her face in her hands.

After the last period Kym had to stay back for a extra classes so Neela decided to go to the library for a while.

Neela took a few books and went to sit at an empty table.To her dismay,Ray and his friend Nick walked into the library.

They were made to stay back for detention by Mrs Crenshaw and were told to do a book report each,and they only could go back home if they did it well.They both took a book each and sat opposite of her.

Neela saw them but pretended not to and kept her eyes on the book.She was hoping they got over the bus incident.

"Hey you're the girl from the bus right?" Nick asked her.

_Apparently not._She thought to herself.

"yeah i'm really sorry.I wasn't thinking." She felt like dumping her head inside a pail of water while saying that.

They just looked at her without saying a word.

_This is so akward,gotta get out of here._She thought.With that she took her borrowed book got up and walked away she heard them laughing but didn't bother.

Neela went home to a empty house as her Aunt Ginny had already gone to work.She turned on the tv to watch some interesting shows which unfortunately didn't exist for her that day.She kept flipping through channels and stopped at a medical drama.Even though she had never dreamt of being a doctor ,these shows seemed to interest her.She loved how doctors not only save most of their patients lives but connect with them in one way or another.She had this desire to help other people and make a difference in their lives but still being a doctor was far from her mind konwing there were many other ways to fullfill her desire.

As usual Ray went back home and slammed the door of his room after a argument with his parents and just played his guitar.His dream was to be a rockstar thats it.Going to school meant nothing to him but he went for the fun of it, no matter how much trouble he got into.

The next day,Neela decided to go to the nearby store to get a drink.She had missed the bus and decided to walk since school is not so far away and waiting for the next bus would make her later.Kym had already reached,so she was on her own until she did.

On her way,she saw Ray riding his skateboard to school as he missed the bus as well,but for him it was usual,he was lucky he got it the day before.He was way ahead of her and didn't notice her,that made her relieved knowing that his friends and him are gonna make fun of her for one little lame thing she did as long as she's there.

_End of chapter 1_

What do you guys think PLEASE review i'd very much appreciate it.


	2. The pen and the nick

_**Thanks for the reviews.It gave me confidence to write a 2nd chapter.I actually got the idea off fanforum and i was hoping someone would write a fic about it and i didn't as you can see im not a good writer but i thought i'd try it out.**__**so here's the second chapter.Sorry if they are kinda out of character but they are still students not docs so yeah.I'm making this a short chapter and continue as soon as i can.Please Review.Thanks.**_

_Chapter 2_

Neela met Kym at math class which obviously she was late for.She had never been late for anything in her entire life and this made her believe moving to Philly was bad luck for her.

"Slept in huh?" Kym asked Neela.

"Yup.Stayed up looking through my math books trying to catch up with this class."

"See i told you to chill a little.Studying too hard can affect everything else." Kym told her.

"That's not true." Neela replied.

"Whatever." Kym said and rolled her eyes.

Mrs Crenshaw turned out to be her math teacher.

"Pop quiz." She called out and distributed it to the class.

The class were pissed they all complained.

"Aw man.I don't remember anything she taught.She's so boring i always doze off." Kym said.

"See studying hard pays off." Neela said with a smirk.

Kym just rolled her eyes with a smirkand looked down at her paper.Neela also started to write her name on the paper.

"Raymond and friends finally decided to join us." Mrs Crenshaw said.

_Dammit,them again._Neela dreaded when she saw them.

"I'm sorry teach,but um we had something important to attend to." Ray said to her with her smirk.

"Oh i'm sorry for trying to invade your business Raymond but this is a school not parliament,there's no negotiating so get to your seats and start the quiz all of you!" She said and they all obeyed.Ray's seat was behind Neela's.

Neela felt someone kicking her chair from behind but just ignored it.

"Hey,you got a pen shortstuff?" Ray asked her.She took out a pen,turned around and put it on the table without looking at him and got back to work.

"Hey,you got another-" He was cut off by Mrs Crenshaw.

"Raymond don't you own a pencil case?" She asked him.

"No.Teach I don't." Ray answered.

"Well its time you get one and not disturb her.Unlike you she is a student who pays attention and works hard even though she's been here for only 3 days.She already lent you a pen if your friends don't have one thats their problem so get back to work." Mrs Crenshaw nagged at him.

"Yeah sure teach but-" He was cut of again.

"No more buts Raymond back to work." She raised he voice.

Ray just ignored her and got back to work.The bell rang and they all had to hand in their quizzes to Mrs Crenshaw.Ray and his friends just walked off without even returning the pen to Neela but she didn't want to ask him back for it although she wrote her home nickname on it 'mindi'.That's what her parents call her.No one else knows it not even her friends back home.

End of chapter 2

Review!


	3. Buck up Raymond!

**Here's the third chapter...I just thought i add it in.Sorry for the typos in the previous chaps.In advance if this has any.**

_Chapter 3_

Ray had detention again after school.It had become part of his time table.He didn't really care about going to detention or getting a bad record in school because of his careless attitude.Mrs Crenshaw was his English and Math teacher and she gave him extra work to do for both subjects.

"Raymond you better get your act together soon or else you and your friends will be seeing me until you are finally able to graduate." She said to him.

"Now we wouldn't want that would we." Ray said sarcastically and his friends laughed.

"Mr.Barnett don't try to be funny with me you will regret it." With that Mrs Crenshaw walked away.

Ray and company just mocked her as she was walking away.Ray and his two friends sneaked out of detention and went to the cafeteria without permission,for a break.

Neela and Kym stayed back after school to study together for a test they had the next day, in the library as that was the quietest place in school.Well at least it was supposed to be.

"I think we should go home and continue our revision cause i don't think a library shold have music that loud playing." Neela said.

"I told you this school is wild." Kym said.

"No you didn't." Neela said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh yeah but i would have,you know if I wanted to."

"Whatever!We gotta go or we are gonna flunk the test not being able to concentrate." Neela said and both girls left.

Ray went home later than he was supposed to as he and his friends were caught for sneaking out of detention.He just couldn't get himself out of trouble with Mrs Crenshaw,who obviously was his least favourite teacher.He and his friends spray painted her car before running off when she saw them.

"Raymond!" Mrs Barnett called her son filled with anger.

"Yeah?" He came out of the room.

"When will you ever change huh?You can't keep yourself out of trouble.You are always looking for it.Don't you have an ambition?" She asked him.

"Of course I do.I'm gonna be a rockstar." He answered with a smile.

"I meant a real one a lawyer,a teacher,a doctor?" She asked him.

"I'm good at lying for myself but not for others so lawyer is out of the question.I don't think I'll be a good role model for kids so teacher is also out.A doctor maybe good you know saving peoples lives and all but I can't take blood.So rockstar is still in my book." He answered with a smirk.

"You think you can get away with your smartass answers all your life?There'll come a day when you will have no way to go and education will help you.So you better buck up now Raymond!" With that she stormed off.Ray just brushed off whatever his mother said knowing its his life and he'll be whatever he wants to be and do whatever he wants to do.Period.

Neela felt lonely ever since she came to live with her aunt as she's never home.She's always working and never even takes the time to get to know her niece better.Back home her mum was always there when she got back from school but her dad worked.She just couldn't wait for their problems to be resolved so she could go back to her normal life.She knew she would miss Kym but still she didn't feel like she belonged in Philly.

The next day at school,Neela was all ready for her test.Even though she never knew what she wanted to be she knew that by studying hard she'll make it to wherever she wants to go.Surprisingly Ray was early for school not because of the pep talk he got from his mom or Crenshaw but because he felt like it for some weird reason.

"Raymond it sure as hell is going to rain today.Do you have a pen with you?You are not allowed to speak to anyone during the test." Mrs Crenshaw warned him.

"Yeah i do." He replied.The pen which Neela lent him was still in his bag which he hardly unpacks.

After the bell rung, Ray and his friends as usual rushed off and again he forgot to return Neela's pen.

"So Next week's your fifteenth brithday what are you planning?" Kym asked Neela as they were walking out of school.

"Probably nothing.My aunt's probably gonna be working and I can't even go home.I doubt my family will come here." Neela replied.

"Well you can spend it with my family and I." Kym offered.

"Oh no its ok.Besides I don't even know your family.I will be fine at home." Neela said.

"Ok whatever suites you.Well I have to go see you tomorrow and uh don't study too hard." Kym joked.

"Bugger off Kym." Neela said with a smile.

Neela went home and called her parents but there was no answer so she just made herself some instant noodles and watched some tv .

Ray just couldn't wait to be 18 so he could leave home and get his own life without everyone getting on his case but he had to wait three years for that.

_End of Chapter 3_

_**Please Review!**_


	4. The rivals?

**Thanks for all the reviews.I'm sorry about all the errors, I'll try my best to prevent it.I wasn't thinking straight when i gave her aunt the name ginny haha sorry.Maybe i'll just make it in a way as its just her nickname. :)I'm putting a little more interaction with Ray and Neela in this chapter.A short update.**

_Chapter 4_

Neela had math for her first period again.

"Okay class I want you all to get in to pairs to work on this worksheet I'm giving you.Raymond you will not be paired with Nick.He will be paired with Kym."

"What?" Ray asked his teacher,confused.

"You both will be talking more than studying and I doubt you would be talking about math.You will be paired with the young lady infront of you." She told him.

Ray just rolled his eyes and moved infront and sat next to Neela.

"Hey um Mindi tell you what,you just finish your worksheet and pass it to me I'll just follow your answers." Ray said to her.Neela just looked at him without saying anything.

"You won't get into trouble.Crackshaw won't find out." He told her trying to get his way.

"Why don't you finish your worksheet first,then I'll check your answers.That way you would actually learn something." Neela said and rolled her eyes looking down at her worksheet.Ray just gave her an angry look.

"Raymond its been 15 minutes since I gave out the worksheet its still empty, and you are sleeping.Her's is almost done.You are supposed to work with her and no copying."

Ray was pissed at his teacher for his mistake and wanted to throw something at her as she walked away but decided not to get himself into more trouble than he already is.Neela helped him with his work and they completed it before the bell had rung.

"Raymond come here." His teacher called out to him before he could leave.

"Huh?"

"You're a smart boy,you just don't want to use your intelligence just because you think being bad is cool.Maybe now but not when you go into the working world."

"Yeah whatever." He said and walked off.Mrs Crenshaw shook her head in disappointment.

Neela was sitting at the cafeteria reading a book and waiting for Kym.She saw Ray walking towards her together with Nick she just looked back at her book.

"Hey.Thanks for helping me with my work today." Ray said with a smile.

"Um you're welcome." Neela replied with a confused smile.He was being polite.Was he the same Raymond from her class?

"Here could you help me finish this um book report.Thanks Mindi." He put it on the table and walked away.Both he and nick were laughing.

_Yes he is._She told herself.

The next day at school Ray went to get his book report from Neela.Before he could get to her he was stopped by his teacher.

"Raymond just because a person helps you one time doesn't mean you can take advantage of her." Mrs Crenshaw said as she walked towards him.

"I'm sorry teach,but I don't know what you are talking about." Ray tried to play dumb.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about.Detention for not only making people do your work but pretending .Haven't you caused enough problems for yourself?Do you wanna be suspended or better yet expelled?I'm sure you don't.Now get to class!" She shouted.

Ray just took his bag and walked away angrily.Neela walked into math class together with Kym after recess and from the corner of her eye could see Ray and his friends staring at her.She didn't look at them and just went to take a seat.She knew he was already in so much trouble but its not her fault she doesn't wanna be his servant _like all his friends are._She thought to herself._What's the big deal he always gets into so much trouble on his own and besides he was in the wrong trying to dump his work on me so why are they mad at me?Why do I even bother?_She thought to herself.This may be the start of a new rivalry,a very stupid start.

_End of chapter 4._

**I hope this chapter made sense.Please review.Thanks.**


	5. Fear

**here's another super-short update.thanks for the reviews.Hope you guys like this chapter.REVIEW!)**

_Chapter 5_

Neela went home in the evening as she was at Kym's house.She was glad that her aunt was home.

"Hey there." Her aunt called out to her.

"Hi." She said in a unhappy tone.

"Everything ok?Did something happen at school today?" The lady asked her niece.

"No.Its just a stupid little problem.This guy at school wanted to copy off my work and I complained to the teacher and his friends and him are mad at me." Neela replied.

"Well you didn't do anything wrong."

"But they will hate me.Well they already do." Neela said.

"So what?You just concentrate on your studies,that's what school is for studying,not caring about bullies like them.Besides you are only going to be here for a year.The most they could do is tease you.Ignore them if they do." Her aunt advised her.

"Thanks Aunt ginny." Neela said with a smile.

"Now go and get ready for dinner!" Her aunt ordered her, jokingly.

Neela nodded with a smile and did as she said.

Neela didn't have math the next day.She was relieved she didn't have to face Ray and his annoying bunch.It was English period for her.Ms Camille gave out tests for them to do.Kym complained.

"Damn,didn't we have a math test just yesterday?Now English?arrrrrrrgh." Neela just smiled at her friend and started on her work.

At recess Neela and Kym had to face the so called bullies again.At that moment she was so glad that she will only be there for a few more months then she gets to go back to England.

"Come on let's go get some food.Don't mind them." Kym told Neela.

Ray walked up infront of Neela before she could reach the food stall.

"Are you scared of me or something?" He asked her.

"Excuse me?" Neela asked him.

"Well everytime you see me you run away,you know ever since you told Crackshaw I copied your work.Its ok you know I forgive you." He said to her with a smirk.

"Well first of all I am not afraid of you or your cracked up bunch over there and lastly I don't need your forgiveness cause I did nothing wrong.Now get out of my way you bloody wanker!" She raised her voice aware that she was being stared at.Ray raised up his two hands in surrender and moved out of the way.

"Fiesty." Nick said and as usual the whole bunch laughed.

When Ray went home,he saw that no one was home and there was a note.

_Son,_

_Your mum passed out just now soI panicked and calledthe ambulance.They came to take her to the hospital.__I will call you later and fill you in if its anything serious._

_Dad _

Ray put the note down with a worried look on his face.He was about to go up to his room,when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Ray,its dad.Um i need you to come down to Huntington Hospital now the doctor wants to speak to us about your mum's condition."

"Condition?what conditon?"

"Just come now I'll wait for you at the Main Lobby." His father told him and hung up the phone.

Ray quickly took the house keys and left the house.He rushed to get a cab.He had always been carefree no matter how much trouble he was in but he was worried and anxious to know what has happened to his mother.He hoped it was nothing that serious but he was afraid,very afraid.The way his father sounded it sure was serious.Everything else was far from his mind except his mother.All kinds of thoughts were running through his head like the possibility that whatever illness it is that she's having could take her away for good.


	6. tears and memories

**Thanks for the reviews guys.Here's chapter 6 hope you like it and keep the reviews coming.**

_Chapter 6_

When Ray reached the hospital,he saw his father waiting for him as he promised he would.

"Dad?" He called out to him.

" let's go up."

"Dad what's wrong with mum?Is she going to-" He was cut off by his dad.

"I'm not so sure yet son ok the doctor says he'll let us know come on we're here." Mr Barnett told his son.

"Hi I'm Dr.Atkins.You must be Claire Barnett's son,Raymond is it?" He asked him.

"Yes.I am." Ray replied.

"How old are you young man?"

"I'm fifteen.Doctor my mum's gonna be fine right?" He asked anxiously.

"At the moment she is.but..." He stopped for a moment.

"But what?" Ray asked him.

"Your mother didn't go for a chekup for quite a while after her operation to remove a tumour she had in the colon area?Are you aware of it?"

"Yes that was 3 years ago and they said she would be fine."

"Well if its not taken care of it could reoccur and it did."

"So it can be operated again right?"

"I'm afraid not you see this time it has become cancerous and is in an advanced stage."

"Doc,there is a cure right?"

"I'm afraid all we can give her right now is chemotherapy and I'm not sure if that's going to help much with the situation."

"So,what are you saying?" Ray asked although he was quite sure what the answer is going to be.

"I'm sorry to say Mr.Barnett,Ray but there's only so much that therapy can do other than that she may only havea a few months to live." He said with a pause."We want your approval to send her to the the cancer centre where she'll be taken care of until the final stage." Ray just looked at his father and for the first time in years,he shed a tear.

"You can take your time and decide until that you can go inside and see your mum she's awake." Dr.Atkins said with a smile and led the father and son into the ward.

"Raymond?"

"Mum.How areyou feeling?"

"I'm fine,son."

"Mum,I'm sorry for everything I've done I promise to be better please just say you will be here to see it happening."

"Don't worry everything is gonna be alright,you and your dad are gonna be alright." His mother told him with a sweet smile on her face.Ray just held his mother's hand and rested his head on her,tears just pouring down.

Neela was at home alone again,reminiscing about home and how much she missed her family.About all those dinners they have together as one happy family.Now its dinner time and she's sitting alone,watching tv with snacks in her hand.She just couldn't help but shed a tear wishing she was with them and they weren't having whatever problems they were having.She was still curious about what it was and why they never told her.She had never felt so lonely in her life and she couldn't help but feel like her parents were punishing her.She snapped out of the sad mode and got back to watching tv and munching on those unhealthy snacks and decided to get her favourite healthy snack,a apple.

Her phone rang and she came out of the kitchen with the apple in her mouth and took it outto answer it.

"Hello?"

"Um Hi Mindi its me."

"Raymond?"

"Yeah." He replied._How the bloody hell did he get my number?_She wondered to herself.

"Your friend gave your number to me incase you were wondering,uh Kym is it?"

_Did he just read my mind?_

"May I help you?" She asked him.

"Yeah,I need you to let Crenshaw know I won't be in school tomorrow and Friday.I have some personal issues to attend to."

"Well why can't your loyal friends help you and why me?Is it because I'm easy to push around."

"No.Just please help me."

"Ok." Neela said being the soft hearted personthat she is even though she seems fierce at times.

"Thanks.Bye." He said and hung up. _That was odd.He asked **me** to tell her for him.He also called Crenshaw by her actual name and not Crackshaw.Is he on drugs?He must be._Neela wondered to herself.Even though his friends and him are jerks,she found him kinda cute.

"Neela,I'm sorry ok,the guy just wanted your phone number and he was being really sweet on the phone.I couldn't say no." Kym explained herself to Neela the next day at school.

"Well for such a small matter like this he could have asked you or his gang,why me?"

"Maybe he likes you." Kym told her with a smirk.

"Shut up." Neela replied.

"Or maybe its because you are his partner for math class who taddled on him and he finds you kinda hot." Kym said and giggled.The giggle quickly changed into a groan in pain when Neela hit her arm.

Ray and his father had agreed to let his mom be transferred to the cancer centre to be nursed.Ray just wanted to make her last moments on earth precious and try to give her back as much as he can for all the things she had done for him out of love no matter how out of line he had been.There was a time he almost landed in jail and she rushed at 4 in the morning to go bring him home and the time he almost got expelled and she lied for him so he could stay on in school.The amount of guitars she bought for him with her hard earned money,everytime he broke one for fun.Not even his father would do that for him.These memories made him appreciate the mother's love he's been getting.Knowing that no one can replace his mum and except for god's no love is greater than a mother's.

_End of chapter 6_

**What did you guys think of this chapter please review?Chapter 7 will come soon!**


	7. Counting Down The Days

**Thank you for the reviews.Here's an update.Please review.**

_Chapter 7_

Carol sat up after eating her food.

"Raymond,I want you to come up in life.Don't waste it.You remember when you were little you would pretend to be a Doctor?"

"Yeah." Ray said with a smile

"You told me that is what you wanted to be when you grow older.I was so proud of you.Of course when you grew up you changed your focus.You are only fifteen make a decision for a stable life." His mother told him.

Ray just gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and told her that he will keep his promise to make her proud.

The next day at school Neela saw Ray and wondered what he was doing thereas he told he is not coming to school that day as well.Ray saw her and walked up to her.

"Hey.Thanks for telling Crenshaw."

"Are you on drugs?" Neela asked him.

"Excuse me?" Ray said with a laugh.

"Well you are being polite to me and you are not making fun of Crenshaw's name." Neela said to him.

"Well people can change." Ray said and walked away.Neela thought she was imagining but for the first time she saw sadness in his eyes,that she had never seen before when she looked at him,well maybe its because she was mad at him all those times.Ray was being very good in class and made Mrs Crenshaw as surprised as Neela was.Even his friends were.He had not told any of them about what had happened.He didn't think that they would care.

"Ok Raymond,tell me are you on some kind of medication?" Mrs Crenshaw asked him.

"No teach,I'm not." Ray replied.

She just gave him a look of suspicion and walked away looking back at him one more time.He just gave her the sweetest smile possible which made her more suspicious.

Carol had been moved to the cancer centre so Ray went straight there after school,not even waiting for his friends like he always did.He bought his mum some fruits on his way there.When he got there he saw that his mum was asleep and he didn't want to disturb her.His father was at work so he just sat by his mother's bedside and studied for a test he had the week after.He had never studied for tests before but surprisingly he always passed averagely,without cheating.

Ray was interrupted by the touch of his mother's hand on his.

"Hey,just came from school?" His mum asked him.

"Yes.Mum here are some fruits for you.Take one now."

"It's ok,maybe later."

"Ok.Did you at least have your lunch?"

"Um yes,yes I did." His mum said to him.

"You didn't.You are lyingmum you have to eat something or you'll get weaker."

"I already am,Raymond.Two days ago I could sit up now I can't even get up.Its scary how this disease can slowly ea-" She was cut off by Ray."Here mum,just eat a little bit of the apple,it might keep the doctor away." Ray said.

His mum just smiled at her son's not so witty joke.He knew what she was getting to and he didn't want to face it,the truth that he is going to lose her.He just wanted to make proper use of the days he has to spend with her.It maybe 62 days but it can pass by very fast.Neela was counting down the days to going back.She just couldn't wait for the final exam to come and then just say goodbye to Philly forever,she hoped.


	8. Getting to know you

**Thanks again for the reviews.Here's another update.**

_Chapter 8_

Neela was walking to school, when she saw Ray ahead of her without any of his friends.She thought she was imagining things when she saw Ray holding the math book in his hand,studying.Since he was alone she decided to catch up with him.

"Hey." She called out to him.

"Hi.I'm sorry did I do something? Please don't hurt me." Ray said jokingly.

"Haha,hilarious.Everything okay with you?"

"Why can't I be nice?You like the jerky me right?" He asked.

"Don't answer a question with a question.I don't want to invade your privacy but if something is wrong-" She was cut off by Ray.

"Nothing's wrong.Now once we reach school don't walk with me okay."

"Okay,I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Ray asked Neela.

"If your friends see you talk to me they'll make fun of this right?"

"First of all I don't care what they think and second of all I said that because I don't want Crackshaw to think I'm making use of you to try to cheat on the test.She gets all kinds of ideas about me talking to her treasured students.I am the bad apple."

"No you're not.You don't seem like much of a jerk when something's bothering you."

"Thank you and nothing is."

"Well I don't know you except that you are rough around the edges but I knew someone like you back home,he changed after something terrible happened ."

"Someone like me?So I have my own species now?" Ray asked her jokingly.

Neela just smiled at him."We have reached school,I guess we won't be talking unless your friends and you pick on me and I have to speak my mind."

"Yeah.Sorry about them." He said.Neela smiled at him and walked away.He was surprised that she actually spoke to him like this instead of "speaking her mind".

Ray had never felt so serious about his school work.It was coming close to the end of the school year and all he wanted now was to move on to the next grade and he was determined to work hard until he graduates.He wanted to make his mum proud of him and she already was after seeing the progress he had made.Neela and Kym were 5 minutes late for class but was let off by Mrs Crenshaw.As Neela walked over to her seat she gave Ray a smile and he smiled back.

"Ok 30 minutes,no talking,cheating,borrowing anything.Any one of these,expect a ducks egg on your paper." The teacher warned her class.

After the bell had rung the whole class rushed to hand in their tests and leave.

Neela took the bus with Kym and got down at the stop at her aunt's house.She was hoping her aunt was home so they could spend some time together as she would be leaving in less than a month when her exams were over.At first all she wanted was to come to Philly finish the grade and get it over with and then go home to her home sweet home but she had to admit to herself that kind of got used to the place and was going to miss her aunt even though she hardly saw her,Kym her best friend in the school and for some reason that Raymond guy.She had changed her thoughts about him after talking to him on her way to school.At first she thought he was a,well he was moronic jerk who has losers as friends who thought they rule the school now she just saw him as a misunderstood guy, still with losers as friends.She saw that her aunt was at home and had a special day planned for them.She had borrowed some chick flicks and bought some snacks for them to watchuntil she had to go for her night shift.They talked most of the time instead of watching the movies and that made Neela happy.Getting to know her aunt more.

After talking to Neela,Ray just saw this insecure girl but if you anger her you'll regret it.None of his friends bothered to ask him if he was okay or saw the change in his behaviour but this petit girl who he hardly knew and constantly picked on,did.He did feel like telling her for some reason,but didn't want to totally damage his "bad boy" image,showing his softer side.A month had passed,since he got the news that his mum was diagonosed with colon cancer in its advanced stage.Her days were numbered.She had lost her appetite and alot of weight as well as strength.He and his dad would just sit by her bedside and talk about the exciting things that happened in their day and all the happy memories they had as a family.She would just listen to them and smile.

The next day at school they had got back the results for the final test they had before their exams beginned the next week.Ray was so glad that he did extremely well because he put in effort.Mrs Crenshaw was very pleased with him and gave him a warm smile that she had obviously never given him before.Ray was glad at the reaction from his teacher as he was expecting her to accuse him of cheating,as he thought she was out to get him but he was so wrong about her.

Neela was very pleased with her results.After that Mrs Crenshaw had given them all,time to revise for their exams.

Nick sat next to Ray.He was shocked to see that Ray was actually studying and was also shocked by the fact that Ray's studying,motivated him to.

Ray rushed to show his mum his results.She was so proud of her son and wanted to tell him but could hardly speak anymore but she just smiled and that was enough for Ray,just to see that his mum was happy,happy for him.


	9. Say goodbye

**Here's the second last chapter.I can't sleep so i thought i'd throw in another update.**

_Chapter 9_

The first day of the final exams had arrived.All the students were anxious.Ray felt so confident,as he felt he studied hard well harder than he ever has.Neela as usual looked so confident but inside she was praying hard that she remembers whatever she studied and not flunk the paper or any of the papers for the final exams.It was Monday and the last paper was on Friday.She was going home to her family on Saturday and was excited and sad at the same time.She never thought she would miss this place.Time had flew by so fast.

Ray was so determined to pass.He felt like a different person and it was amazing how a few months ago all he cared about was messing around and wasting his parent's money going to school for the fun of it and not taking it seriously.Now here heis concentrating hard wanting to score as high as he can so he can pass and go on to the next grade and graduate soon.A few days had passed and it was down to the second last paper.

The paper was about an hour and thirty minutes.Ray was at his last question when he was called out by Ms.Camille who was the examiner at the exam hall.She told him to go to the office.He managed to finish off the last question and made his way to the office.Some of them were wondering why he got to leave.Neela looked at him for a while as he walked away sensing that something was certainly wrong.She directed her eyes back to her exam paper.Ray walked in to the office and saw his father there.In his heart he knew it.He knew what he was about to hear but just didn't want to accept it.

"Ray," His father couldn't finish as tears filled his eyes.Ray hugged his father as tears were also forming up in his eyes.He got a permission note to leave.Ray was excused from the last paper the next day as it was his mum's funeral but still went for the exam and left early.He knew his mother wouldn't want him to miss his paper as it was important.After that he went straight for his mum's funeral,which was delayed till late in the afternoon.A few of his friends turned up when they found out about it.Ray looked at the smile on his mother's peacefulface as she lay in her coffin.He spoke to his mum's lifeless body with tears pouring down.

"I bucked up mum.I'm planning to go into med school.I'm going to make a stable life for myself like you told me to.I hope you can hear me and I hope you are proud of me.Please be." He said and just broke down.His friends stood by his side as well as his dad.Nick placed his hand on his friend's shoulder,comforting him.He had never seen Ray like this before and always saw him as this carefree,messed upguy,who really changed in the past few months.Everyone watched as the coffin was shut and slowly placed six feet under."Goodbye mum." Ray said and walked away.

The next day Neela was ready to leave,her friend,Kym and her aunt Ginnycame to the airport.

"Do you have to go?" Kym asked her.

"I promise I'll email you ok?"

"Ok.Take care." Kym said to her and gave her a long hug."I'll miss ya Rasgostra."

"I'll Miss you too Pereira." Neela said.

"Hey kiddo,send your mum my regards and loosen up a little and I will miss ya.Those few times I spent with you made me want to get married and get a daughter so bad but I'll take it slow." Her aunt said jokingly.

"Okay,Aunt Ginny.I will miss you too.Don't forget to send me the invite." Neela said to her with a slight giggle."Goodbye guys." She said as she was walking away._Goodbye Philadelphia._She said to herself.

_End of chapter 9_

**Please review.The next chapter will conclude the fic.I'll update soon.**


	10. I knew you before I met you

**Thank you so much for the reviews.Here's the final chapter.**

_Chapter 10_

**Present**

Neela as usual had to clean up the place as Ray's clothes were all over that she couldn't even sit on the sofa.She was so angry as she had just cleared up two days ago and Ray messed it up again._He's a bloody kid._She thought to herself._Why the hell did I agree to move it with him again?Oh I remember I was desperate and not to mention totally crazy._As she was clearing up and not mention blowing up Ray walked in.

"Hey roomie."

"Don't hey roomie me."

"What's up."

"What's up,what's up?"

"I think I made that question clear."

"Don't try to be smart with me you wanker!Do you know how many times I cleaned up the place huh?You throw your clothes all over the place and I have to clean it up but its no use because you always redo it again.You're not a teenager anymore when will you buck up?" Neela nagged at him.

"Jeez,take it easy.You remind me of my mum." He said knowing he's going to regret it.

"Your mum?Not only do you make me do work but you compare me to your mum?I can't wait to see her and congratulate her on how she raised an overgrown ba-" She stopped when she knocked over something.A pen fell out of it.Neela picked up the pen and saw the name that was written on it.Mindi.She looked up at Ray who quickly started mumbling.

"Ok I'm sorry I will clear up the mess ok you can take a rest."

"Ray where'd you get this pen?"

"When I was in school this short but really fiesty indian girl gave it to me.Well lent it to me but I forgot to return it.She looked a little like you but alot more geekier." Neela stared at him after he said that.

"Okay, I'm sorry.You do not look as geeky as her okay she was worst." Neela's stare got worst.

"Ok you're not geeky and I promise not to chuck pens all over the place as well ok and-" He was cut off by Neela.

"Raymond."

"What did you call me?"

"Raymond."

"No one has called me that in ages.Well my friends called me Ray.Well most of the time I would hang out with-" He was cut off by Neela.

"Nick and you both would get detention most of the time from Crenshaw or Crackshaw as you'd like to call her."

"Yeah.So you are her huh.Sorry but you were very geeky.Nick kinda liked your fiesty side back then as well."

Neela just smiled and looked down.She always thought he looked familiar and his name was too but couldn't recall who he was.

"So what made you become a doctor?" Neela asked him.

"My mum." He said.

"So you are a mama's boy."

"She uh passed away that same year,I met you.She had colon cancer."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know.Although I did pester you to tell me what was wrong with you when I noticed the sudden change in behaviour."

"Yeah why did you care so much?"  
"I don't know.I just did."

"One question."

"What?" She asked him.

"Couldn't you have at least said goodbye and let me know you were leaving.I asked Kym where you were and she told me you went back home to London."Ray said with a smirk.

"Well you have to remember I didn't actually like you.You were a jerk and still are."

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"So what made you decide to become a doctor?" Ray asked Neela.

"I guess just the thought of saving people's lives and that I could come back here away from my insane family.I missed them so much the year I was in Philadelphia and then going back made me miss being away from them." Neela said and both of them smiled at each other.

"So do you still contact Kym?"

"Well,yeah I emailed her a couple of times this year and she replied.She lives in LA now and is married with a kid."

"Oh.So uh did you miss me?" Ray asked her.

"Not at all.Did you miss me?" She asked with a pause in between.

"Of course not." Ray said.

They both looked away for a while and then locked eyes.Ray leaned in to kiss her.

"but I did like you even though you were so um different." He told her when they broke apart.

"I did too.You were kind of cute."

"were?"

"Ok still are." Neela said and he smiled at her.

"So um wanna go out for dinner?" Ray asked her.

"Are you asking me out Raymond?"

"Yes I am Mindi." He replied to her question.

"I'd love to." With that they both got ready and left,hand in hand.

_THE END _

**What did you think? please review.)**


End file.
